


My home.

by moroo1234



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Kinda, Lawyer Choi Youngjae, M/M, Mark Tuan protection squad, Mark Tuan-centric, Mentioned Jackson Wang, Other, Protect Mark, Sad with a Happy Ending, Social worker Yugbam, Soft Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: **Might contain triggers, please don't read if you're sensitive to subjects like homophobia, coming out or abuse.**Mark was not supposed to be in this situation, he was supposed to be in his house, in his room.Not sitting in the street after being kicked out of his own home.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae & Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB & Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom & Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan
Kudos: 52





	My home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh it's been so long since I posted! College is kicking my butt,  
> anyway, I hope you like it!

Mark sat on the sidewalk, rain on his face, he's not supposed to be here,  
He's supposed to be in his room.

He couldn't get his father's words out of his head- "I won't have a fag in my house!"

He shouldn't have told him, god, he needed to keep his mouth shut, he needed to-

"Mark?" Mark heard someone call from afar, he lifted his head to see his neighbor, Im-Park Jaebum, standing in front of him.

Mark stood quickly, "Uh- hi, Mr Im-Park, I swear, this is not what you think, I promise."

Jaebum took one look at the suitcase, "why are you out here in the rain?" he asked, "are you running away again?"

"No!" Mark said, "It's not- no, I didn't-..he kicked me out."

Mr Im-Park stopped for a moment, he took off his coat and put it around Mark's shoulders, making sure he's warm before grabbing Mark's suitcase, "Let's go."

Mark started to walk after Mr Im-Park without talking, he didn't want to be anymore trouble than he already was.

"Jinyoungie?" Jaebum called when they finally walked into the house, 

Jaebum and Jinyoung moved into the neighborhood five years ago, when Mark was 12, he always wondered why would someone choose to move into this place, and out of their own will, too.

So one day, when he was 13, he sat with Jinyoung in their backyard after the older promised him a warm dinner if he helped him clean, and he finally asked Jinyoung why they decided to move into such a terrible place,

Jinyoung explained that this is where he grew up, he and Jaebum moved out as soon as they turned 18, but now their parents needed them, 

Jinyoung and Jaebum knew about Mark's problems with his dad, and did whatever they could to help.

Sometimes Jaebum would pay him to help him build whatever new furniture Jinyoung bought, or when Jinyoung helped him with his homework because his dad was too drunk to even care.

Mark's favorite was when they called him to watch a movie with them, Jinyoung and Mark loved horror movies, Jaebum however, couldn't even look and had to hide behind Jinyoung the whole time, getting teased by the two men.

"Jaebummie, is that y-" Jinyoung stopped when he saw Mark standing next to Jaebum,

It could've been funny, Jaebum, wearing a suit, holding a briefcase, and next to him Mark, wearing baggy clothes, wet to his bones.

"He needs a warm shower." Jaebum stated,

"Yes, of course." Jinyoung agreed, "you go shower and I'll bring you clothes, you remember where the bathroom is, right?"

Mark was angry at himself for making the two men bother so much for him, it's not their fault.  
"Mr Im-Park..." 

"I already told you can call me hyung!" Jinyoung scolded, 

It's true, Jinyoung and Jaebum have told him countless times to call them hyungs, they hated being so formal with Mark, they cared so much for him.

"I'm sorry, hyung."

Jinyoung sighed, "Go shower, I'll get you clothes."

Mark nodded, still hearing his father's hateful words in his mind, he blinked and shooed those horrible thoughts away from his minds, walking towards the bathroom.

He let to warm water wash everything away, all the words, all the pain, all the things that happened.

Mark couldn't believe someone would be so nice to him, he wasn't special, he was just a kid from the street.

He waited in the shower a couple of minutes, looking in the mirror, he felt like the same old Mark, but something…something still felt different to him, like he wasn't the same Mark Tuan.

"No, Gyeom, you don't understand-" Mark heard Jaebum talking in the phone when he came down, Mark hid behind the door, he knew they were talking about him.

"His father kicked him out!" Jaebum called, "What kind of a person does that?!"

Mark listened closely, barely hearing anything from the other side of the line.

"Look, I just need you and Bambam to come, Jinyoung already called Jae." Jaebum then saw Mark standing in front of him, cheeks colored tomato-red, looking down,

"I'll call you back." Jaebum said before closing the phone,

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen.."

Jaebum smiled warmly at him, "It's fine, I just called some of my friends, they'll be here in a couple of minutes.." Jaebum explained, "you hungry?"

"No thank you, I don't want to bother you anymore than I already did."

"I can hear your stomach from the kitchen!" Jinyoung walked into the room, "let's go eat."

They mostly sat in silence, with Jaebum and Jinyoung sneaking look at Mark from time to time,

"Is the food good?" Jinyoung asked,

"Yes," Mark hurried to say, "thank you, hyung."

Jinyoung seemed satisfied with the fact that he finally managed to get Mark to call him hyung, he leaned back in his seat and ate his food,

Mark was about to put his plate in the sink and help Jinyoung clean the table when they heard a knock on the door, making Jinyoung and Jaebum exchange looks,

"It's probably the guys," Jinyoung told Jaebum, "why don't you take Mark with you? I'll finish cleaning."

"Sure, Mark, come with me, will you?" 

Mark hurried to walk after Jaebum, getting to the door to see three guys standing in front of him,

"Mark, I assume?" One of the guys said,

"Uh- yeah, that's me.." Mark admitted shyly,

"I'm Yugyeom," the guy introduced himself, and turned to the other guy, "these are Bambam and Youngjae"

"Why don't we sit down?" Jaebum suggested,

And that's how Mark found himself sitting in front of three men, Jinyoung and Jaebum standing next to the chair he sat on.

"You don't need to feel scared, Mark," Bambam started, "we're here to help you."

"Is there anything we can do to adopt Mark? Or, at least, take him out of his house?"

Youngjae took out a few files out of his bag, "We could file for temporary custody, It won't be hard considering the circumstances and I know a guy who owes me a favor." 

"Great!" Jinyoung called, "Let's do that, then."

"Mark, Yugyeom and I are social workers, so you need to tell us everything so we could really help you." Bambam explained,

"Ok," Mark nodded,

"Let's start with why he kicked you out?" Bambam questioned,

"I..I came out. I told him I'm gay." Mark felt like he was betraying his father, "but it's ok! Really! It's not the first time he does something like this..I'll be fine."

"It's not the first time?" Youngjae raised an eyebrow,

Shit. Mark should’ve kept his mouth shut.

"What do you mean, it's not the first time?"

Mark sighed, "I..he drinks, a lot..and sometimes he just kinda..loses it, I guess? He blames me for my mother's death, so I can't stay in the house, or he doesn't want to see me."

Mark heard Jinyoung sobbing next to him, his face buried in Jaebum's shoulder,

"And where do you sleep when something like that happens?"

"I sleep at my boyfriend's place." Mark told them, smiling at the thought of his amazing boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?" Jaebum called, "What boyfriend?!"

"His name is Jackson Wang, he- "

"Jackson Wang?" Jaebum exclaimed, "the 23 producer who lives alone in that weird house at the end of the street?!"

"He's a good guy, hyung." Youngjae argued,

"A good guy doesn't date a 17 year old kid and lets him go home knowing about his parents!"

"He's really an amazing guy hyung, just let him prove himself." Mark begged.

Jaebum sighed, "We'll call him tomorrow, you need to sleep."

"I'll go fix the guest room." Jinyoung excused himself, quickly wiping the tears on his cheeks,

"we'll go check on him," Youngjae got up, he and Bambam followed the man, leaving Mark with Jaebum and Yugyeom.

"You really don't have to do all this for me.." Mark said softly, he felt uncomfortable for making everyone bother so much just for him.

"You know" Yugyeom leaned in, "Jaebum and I were best friends in high school, he was like an older brother to me..and.. one day he saw my mom hitting me, you know what he did?

"What?"

"He grabbed me and took me to his house, he and his parents adopted me, I wouldn’t be here if not for Jaebum." Yugyeom's smile was so warm and welcoming, it made Mark feel safe.

"You don't need to feel scared," Jaebum put his hand on Mark's shoulder, "Not anymore."

"Thank you, for everything...I could never repay you." 

And honestly, Mark really thought he could never thank them enough, or repay them in a way that's even close to everything they've done for him.

"Repay us by going to sleep," Yugyeom chuckled,

"Tomorrow we'll call Jackson, but for now, you have to go to sleep."

Mark nodded, "I will. Thank you, again."

Yugyeom waited until left the room to turn to his old friend, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?" Jaebum wondered.

Yugyeom looked like he was about to hit Jaebum, "This?! Becoming a dad? Taking in a teenager with serious problems? You have to be serious hyung, because if you're not, I will find a good family for Mark."

"I want to help him" Jaebum explained, letting out a sigh, "I don't expect him to call me dad and start..I don’t know, acting like we're his dad, I just want him to have a safe space."

Yugyeom smiled, "Well, then, hyung, I think you're ready."


End file.
